


温暖定数

by Ayan8873



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayan8873/pseuds/Ayan8873
Summary: 没头没尾的一小段黄。





	温暖定数

六代目大人的火影袍半脱不脱地挂在他身上，他两个乳尖早已被嘬得通红，随着身后人的顶弄蹭在粗糙的文件打印纸上几乎要破皮。他咬着下唇小声吸气，带土已经把他顶得恍恍惚惚汗流浃背，白色衣料黏在他白皙的臀瓣上。卡卡西抬着头露出利落的脖颈线条，他此时理应和身后的带土回到了公寓然后舒舒服服地歪在一起，而现今他却在自己的办公室里被恋人掐着腰背入。那阴茎顶部涨大的部分肆意压在柔软内壁，使得六代目几乎受不住地要尖叫出声，肉棒挤进狭窄甬道操出不少黏液，噗滋噗滋的声音随着负距离运动进行更被放大。

卡卡西感到浑身都被煎熬地燎烤，他肩胛骨上的薄汗被身后人的坚实胸膛蹭了开去，继而带土的手掌贴着他的后腰，摩挲着腰窝的手掌徐徐用力按着他往那根肉棒上压，嘴唇也不闲着用牙齿磨蹭他后颈。黑发男人蜜色的上身紧贴着六代目火影的身后，他有些得意于自己身为火影部下此刻的僭越行为，看着他保护辅佐的人此刻被操得哼哼唧唧说不出话，身前湿答答的撑着火影袍一角，被身后一戳一戳刺激得前面也硬得不行，这样的景象让带土不禁越发动情。带土把火影大人压得死死的，扣着他的相比自己略窄腰让他吞吃滚烫的肉棒，又吻着他迷蒙里含着情欲的脸却故意放慢速度。再一次重重擦过前列腺后带土突然动了歪心思，抽出了性器在他臀瓣上用力一弹，肉声明显地响在耳边显然六代目也根本受不住，空出的穴口还下意识地张合，臀瓣被方才激烈顶弄时带土捏揉的劲留下深浅的红印。 卡卡西眯着眼睛，他被激得一时不知道该遵从欲念渴求更多还是庆幸恋人给了自己片刻喘息的机会，他呼着气侧过头望向身后就看见带土的东西正蹭在自己腿根，又逐渐往上把两人的东西抹在臀尖；带土腹部的肌肉线条流畅又自然，麦色的渗出汗液的皮肤几乎带有灼人的温度，如此一来火影大人的耳尖更红了，不禁手肘一软上身趴在了办公桌上几乎微不可闻地叫了两三遍身后人的名字。卡卡西微颤的声线猛然牵动了某人的心：忽然颈后的热气又回来了，带土回应着箍进他亲吻——大号阳具再次进入时六代目颤颤巍巍地喘，敏感点被伞部摩擦时的快感冲上前身。在一片蜜色的霞光里，披着几乎被各种液体弄湿的火影袍，六代目火影嗯嗯啊啊地用屁股蹭着他的爱人贴在穴口附近的囊袋射了出来。带土俯身去啃咬卡卡西上臂那艳红色的暗部纹身，他眼神紧紧锁在火影袍滑落后现任火影那蝴蝶骨轮廓清晰的后背上，他入迷地轻抚颜色稍浅的皮肤和颜色更深的已愈疤痕，看着被按住双手后因为挺腰而倏尔凹陷下的脊线，带土压抑着因快感而已至嘴边的声音又一次前倾，随后便感到那吮着自己的小穴里也被一股精液填满了。 … “带土，这些文件都要重新打印一份。” 半窝在黑发队长怀里的火影大人看起来并未因为方才生气，他轻轻拨开黏在额角的银发笑得眼眸弯弯。下一秒正揽着他的宇智波带土就被吻住了嘴唇，热流和湿度从相贴的唇瓣流散开去，片刻纵容的味道是甜蜜而出奇令人眷恋的。看着卡卡西枕在自己肩膀，带土望着那银发在夕阳下的漂亮暖色光芒眼神又显出了更深的温柔，他无言地摸索着和卡卡西十指相握。

傍晚某个时刻的11分25秒，这是属于他们的温暖定数。


End file.
